What Now?
by Doc House
Summary: TobyCC Dialogue Fic. What will happen to these two friends when President Bartlet steps down at the end of his term.


**Title**: What now?

**Author**: Doc

**Notes**: Another Dialogue fic. Enjoy.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Toby/CJ

**Feedback**: I'd love to hear back from you

* * *

"Toby, what are we going to do?" 

"Well, in about ten minutes, I'm taking you to a bar and we're going to get drunk."

"I mean after all of this."

"You mean after we get drunk?"

"I mean after President Bartlet isn't President anymore."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Have you started drinking already?"

"I might have had a few sips of my scotch."

"What are we going to do after all of this."

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"Liar."

"Okay. I have thought about it. Why are you asking?"

"Before you came and got me for the campaign, we hadn't seen each other in three years."

"Well, we talked on the phone a lot."

"That doesn't count. What are we going to do now?"

"You were dating Max."

"Mark. And we don't talk about him."

"Are you sure it was Mark?"

"I've never dated a Max."

"Really? I didn't know this."

"Can we get back to the subject at hand, please?"

"I'm just saying..."

"Josh wants you to help with communications for Santos."

"I know."

"And?"

"I don't think I want to be here without President Bartlet in charge."

"Me either."

"I thought Leo asked you to be his chief of staff?"

"He did. But after being chief of staff for the President, I don't think I really want to spend 4 or 8 more stressful years doing the same job for the Vice President."

"So, we're jobless."

"I got a job offer out in California. Teaching."

"Same here. But mine came from New York."

"So that's it?"

"What?"

"You and I part ways again?"

"I guess."

"I don't want to do that again. I don't want us to promise to keep in touch, and then we don't, and then we see each other after a few years and feel guilty, then we separate again and start that damn cycle all over again."

"You're making my head hurt, Claudia Jean."

"This is stupid. Why are we doing this again?"

"Because it's who we are and what we do."

"I hate that."

"Me too."

"We didn't talk for almost three years once. Then you call me out of the blue to tell me you're getting married."

"I remember."

"What if that happens again?"

"I honestly don't see myself getting married again. I don't think that's a problem."

"You never know."

"I promise not to get married. Okay? Can we go get drunk now?"

"You can't promise that, Toby. You can't promise that you won't fall in love again."

"Love hurts too much. I'd rather live the rest of my life alone with only my pie and scotch keeping me full at night."

"What about me?"

"You don't drink scotch."

"You're an idiot sometimes."

"What about you?"

"What do I do?"

"You teach young minds to...you know, do whatever."

"I don't like kids."

"I know."

"The only kids I got along with were Hogan and now your kids."

"I know."

"And the only reason your kids like me is because they think I'm unusually tall, and they like to show me off to their friends."

"You are unusually tall."

"Shut up."

"Are you saying you want a child?"

"No. I'm saying I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be. You'll go out to California and pick up a nice looking surfer guy."

"I'm not the surfer guy type of woman, Toby."

"What do you like in a man?"

"You've known me for 20 years. Shouldn't you answer that question?"

"Well, I would if you weren't so damn confusing. One moment you're dating a scholar, and then you dump him for a bartender. I don't get your taste in men."

"I like smart men."

"Should I start making a list?"

"He needs to be a decent height. Quick wit is a must. I like a man with some mystery. He needs to have many layers, so I can spend our time together trying to figure him out. Age is not important, yet I don't want to have to worry about him being either: Illegal, or so old I worry about him breaking a hip while we're having sex. He needs to be smart. Looks are not important, because that is what always gets me into trouble. But I would like him to have some sort of sexy look about him."

**_Silence_**

"I'm never going to get that minute of my life back, am I?"

"You know, I think I just described you."

"I seriously need a drink."

"I did. You actually match my height if I'm not wearing heels. You have a quick wit even though it makes you a sarcastic jackass. You are a man of mystery, and have many layers since I still find out something new about you everyday. You're not that much older than I am. You're smart. And you're sexy."

"I'm not sexy."

"What would you consider yourself?"

"Cute. In a balding, bearded, sarcastic jackass type of way."

"Come to California with me."

"Wow. That happened fast."

"I'm serious. Sadly, you're my best friend and I don't want us to go off and live our own lives again. I'd miss you."

"You'd miss me?"

"Don't ask me why, because I have no idea."

"It's because you think I'm sexy."

"Shut up."

"I hate the beach."

"We won't live on the beach."

"I hate sand."

"I'll make sure you don't come within ten miles of any sand."

"I hate warm weather."

"I'll buy you an air conditioner."

"You're serious."

"No, I'm lying."

"Sarcasm."

"Come on. It'll be fun. We'll frolic in the street."

"I don't frolic."

"Fine. We'll get drunk and make fun of the people near us."

"Which is what I thought we were doing tonight."

"I do amazing things with my tongue."

"Excuse me?"

"I do. Remember when I said I was good in bed?"

"Yes."

"I am. Because of my tongue."

"Do I even want to know?"

"I'll show you if you come with me."

"Are you asking me to come with you to keep you company until you find your sexy, quick witted, legal, smart man?"

"No. I'm asking you to come with me **_as_** my sexy, quick witted, legal, smart man. I think we should...you know...get together."

"Are you drunk?"

"We're in your office still. I'm not drunk. I'm serious."

"You want me to..."

"I just want you."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I don't know."

"Are you turning me down?"

"I might need to get more detailed information on that tongue thing."

"Toby!"

"Fine. I'll turn down New York. A place I love. A place I adore. And I'll go to California. A place I hate. A place I detest."

"That's nice."

"But I'll enjoy it because you'll be with me."

"That's sweet, Toby."

"Shut up."

"I might have to try that tongue thing with you now."

"Really?"

"No. I want to drink first. We have the rest of our lives for the tongue thing."

"Flirt."

"You know it, baby."

The End


End file.
